A Mass Effect and Warhammer 40K Crossover: Two Worlds Unite
by TwilightBlaze18
Summary: WHen Commander Jennifer Shepard discovers The Necrons on an Alliance garden world, the other races of Warhammer begin to follow them into the galaxy, and with them, a way to stop the Reapers for good/


**Writer's Notes- Hi there, TwilightBlaze18 here, this is my first attempt at writing a crossover, be it one of the games i've never played, but I hear people would like this type of crossover. I'll try to keep up with this story as well as my main story, but i'm not making promises. Also credit for helping me write thi goes to Dinoman1234, so acknowledge him ok? :)**

The Normandy had made it. The collectors base was destroyed, and so was the proto human-reaper. However the rest of the Reapers where coming,they will find a way. s for the illusive man... Well Commander Jennifer Shepard didn't care about him now. The ships A.I. EDI had nipped.

"Commander we have a incoming transmission from councillor Anderson." Shepard wondered what it could be they just came back from fighting the collector's. On screen was the councillors of humanity. "Shepard I'm sorry be we have a problem."

"Patch him through EDI". the QEC activates transmitting an image of Sheaprd to Councilor Andersons Office. "Shepard, good to hear from you, there's been talk about a ship going through the Omega-4 relay, by any chance was that you?"

Shepard went over the Suicide Mission in graphic detail, going through the relay, fighting off a giant Human-Reaper hybrid,and the destruction of the Collector base.

"I see, it's a shame that we couldn't save the colonists, but I know you did you're best SHepard, and i'm glad to hear that the Collectors are gone. Did you find out anything that links them to the Reapers?''The war hero nodded.

"Yes the collectors appeared to have been indoctrinated protheans and... They where trying to create a human reaper." Shepard gave as she reported. The old admiral believed in the reapers. The fact that the collectors where protheans that were indoctrinated, and making a human reaper.

"That is unsettling..." Anderson said, however he sighed. "Shepard I know you diverse some shoreleave but we have a problem." A map of the galaxy showed a planet. "This garden world, there was a team stationed there, and they had gone missing, all we got was a recording" the recording was playing.

"Is anyone there... Oh my god we saw something coming I have no idea what... It's like a zombie made of metal... Oh my god Bob he just turned to dust... They don't stay... Ahhh"

"The transmission ends right there. We're not sure what they found down there, but whatever it is, it must be incredibly powerful." said Anderson

"We'll look into sir,Shepard out." said Shepard as the transsmission ended. "Joker said a course for these coordinates, let's see what these men found ." she said to Joker over the comm

"Roger that Shepard, plotting our course now." said Joker. Two hours later the Normandy came out right near the uncharted garden world. Shepard gathered the team into the Briefing room to bring them up to speed with the recent events.

"So that's the situation, all we know is that the enemy is some sort of synthetic design, and was able to take out an entire platoon of Alliance soldiers, so we need to be on our guard" said Shepard

As they where getting ready in the shuttle Shepard squad had, her, legion, Tali, Garrus, Grunt, and finally Mordin. On the ground the place looked like a battle field. Rocks had parts torn off planets had missing parts. The remains of the humans was goo.

"Organic goo, enemy seems to be able to rip the malicious of a life form..." A blast hit a rock nearby shattering it. "Contact." There walking was a metal horror. Like a skeleton it walked not talking its huge weapon ready. Almost like a zombie

"Holy shit Anderson wasn't kidding, those things DO look like zombies made of metal" said Shepard.

"Who cares what they're made of, all it means is that I have something to kill, GRAAAA" yelled Grunt as he charged towards the enemy. He rammed right into one of them sending it 10 feet away, while the rest of the team began unloading into the rest of them.

"Go for the optics Chatika, go for the optics" said Tali as she sent out her drone. Everyone kept blasting round after round into the machines, but it seemed useless because they just got right back up after they fell.

"Shepard, these things things won't stay down, what the hell should we do now?" asked Garrus

Legion looked on. "More are coming... Concensus reached, we may not survive." The Geth said. That much was true. These things refused to stay down, healing and getting up. As the horde of zombie robots came a single voice was heard.

"Enough..." The zombies stopped walking up was what looked like one in royal grap. "I am Necron lord Prasha... Why are you on our tomb world? Also why is this world full of life? When we went into hibernation millions of years ago I remembered this planet as s barren rock."

"Your tomb world? Listen Lord Prasha, I don't know who you think you are, but this planet is property of the Alliance, we came here when we received a distress call about a horde of machine zombies, and i'm guessing that was you and your friends." said Shepard pointing around towards the other machines.

"It doesn't matter who or what these things are, they're making things challenging, I like it" Grunt said, pointing his shotgun towards aanother one.

"If they're machines, maybe they're somehow related to the geth." said Tali, and that's what got Prasha's attention. "You, the one in the suit, speak more about these Geth." 'he' asked.

Tali explained the early morning war, how the quarians were exiled from their home planet and the fact that they now live in the stars. The necrons lord laughed at this.

"That tale is a good one, as for my kind you are lucky to have come to me the others will kill you for no reason." He sait on his throne.

"Others?" Shepard asked. These things may not be reapers but they could be there distant cousins for all they know.

"The other necrons lords, we have tomb worlds across the galaxies some of your inhabited worlds may not even know they are sitting on a tomb world, though we were not always like this... We were once organic like you all." That was the biggest surprise, these things really where metal zombies! "My kinds star was a killer before when we where flesh to live to 30 was a blessing, cancer riddled our bodies the whole planet was a crypt to the dead... Until we made contact with the C'tan the star gods."

"What where these star gods exactly?" Shepard asked, was he referring to the reapers or is there something more evil than them?

"Beings of energy who feed on stars themselves, born near the dawn of time they had no idea we even existed or that planets even existed operating in a scale vast enough to ignore us. We gave one of them a body and they told us secrets of the universe we life in, they gave my kinda a gift told us how to become immortal." He then motioned the rest of his kind. "The C'tan deceived us though during the presence they feed on our energies most of my kind lost our emotions personalities, even our souls... We where used by then to conquer this galaxy so they could feed on beings like you, until the silent king rebelled and overthrow our masters shattering them." said Prasha

"Then the balancers came... They lacked the technology to fight us and our enemies but they made up for it in numbers, all where fed up we all allied and went to war, I remember seeing one as a captive trying to sound mighty... "The cycle will continue" he said.

"The look on his face as his can ran for the void was priceless... Then I personally had him melted down... The screams were magnificent.

" Wait he said "the cycle must continue?" asked Shepard.

"You heard that thing just say it SHepard why does it matter?" asked Grunt,obviously only Shepard could know what he meant.

"THat's exactly what Sovereign said to us on Virmire, and it's also the same thing that Harbinger said to me after the Collector base blew up."responded Shepard.

"What are you saying 'Shepard is it?" asked Prasha.

"I think the races you've seen were harvested by the Reapers." Everyone just stood silent, dumbstrucked by the thought of the Reapers being involved.

"What are these so called Reapers Shepard." asked Prasha again.

"The Reapers are a race of hybrid design, being composed of both organic and synthetic life. What we know about them is that every 50,000 years, the come into the galaxy from dark space in order to harvest all organic life, and infuse the harvested races genetic material with steel to create a Reaper of the race the Reapers harvested. We managed to destroy one of them 2 years ago, but that only delayed the invasion." said SHepard, "Then the Reapers sent the Collectors, the race we once called the Protheans, to capture my race, process them into genetic material and pump it into a Proto Human-Reaper hybrid, that we promptly destroyed a few hours ago."

The metal zombie king stood up. "Really?"he asked. "

Where has the Eldar been during these cycles? Or the Orks? Those reapers seemed scared of us three, the Eldar Webway appearing right behind you, the orks psychic power bending the world to there wim, and mine kind given secrets that allow the very universe to be ours?"

The zombie king then stood up. "You may leave... Near return to this world... Or else." He fired a shot at the nearby rock shattering it.

The commander got the message to leave, but not before looking back and saying, "Thank you for sparing us".

**Writer's Notes- So that's the first chapter down, and a hell of a lot more to go. Now credit goes to Dinoman1234 for helping me write this first chapter, but due to certain circumstances, I request additional help, so if anyone of you would like to help me write this story, that would be nice.**


End file.
